


the fire within the shadows

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Sara entered the practice room, Nyssa was aware of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fire within the shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



As soon as Sara entered the practice room, Nyssa was aware of her. Sara was barefoot with a loose beige robe that flowed with every movement Sara made. In Sara's right hand, she held a bo stick as she circled Nyssa. Sara's blonde hair was pinned back and there was a cocky expression on her face.

Nyssa raised her eyebrow as she matched Sara's circling movement, not letting Sara out of her sight or letting her at her back. "You look happy," she said finally after a few minutes of silence.

Sara nodded, acknowledging the words. "I was jumped this morning before I had my breakfast by three assassins. I took them down and beat them unconscious." She tilted her head. "They're currently lying in the hallway."

"That is their problem, not mine. I'm pleased you've taken my training to heart."

"I've taken a lot of things to heart recently." Sara spun her bo stick, the action flawless in its execution before she pointed it towards Nyssa. "I want to spar with you."

"We can do that." Nyssa reached for a bo stick hanging along the wall and gripped it. "I won't take it on easy on you just because you came into the League six months ago."

"You're the Heir to the Demon. I wouldn't expect anything less."

Without warning, Sara sprung forward on the attack, but Nyssa wasn't surprised. She blocked the attack with her bo stick and let the momentum move her through a spin as she swung her bo stick at Sara's back. Sara rolled out of the attack before righting herself. They continued to spar, neither of them getting a blow on the other, but that wasn't the point. Nyssa wanted to see how far Sara had come in her training. She didn't want to hurt Sara, not when she saved the woman's life six months ago.

Sara was able to keep up with Nyssa though she was breathing heavily as time went on. Nyssa's breathing was barely labored, as if she was simply on an easy walk. Nyssa saw how much Sara was growing into her potential and she was thrilled. She backflipped out of Sara's range and raised her hand to stop Sara.

"I've seen enough."

Sara took in a deep breath as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. "How did I do?"

"Very well. Soon enough my father will you send you out on assignments. This is practice. Do you think you can handle the real thing?"

The serious look in Sara's eyes was enough of an answer for Nyssa, but Sara still responded. "I've been through a lot in such a short time. I can handle anything at this point."

Nyssa couldn't help but smile, a rare thing for her, and yet it came so easily around Sara. "You deserve a reward for all you've accomplished so far. I am very proud of you, _Ta-er al-Safar_." She held out her hand.

Sara laughed, that beautiful laugh that drifted into Nyssa's thoughts and dreams, and she stepped forward to place her hand in Nyssa's. "High praise coming from you. I couldn't have done it without my teacher though. Maybe it's you instead that deserves a reward."

Sara raised her other hand and Nyssa followed it with her gaze as Sara lifted that hand to the string keeping her robe tied together. She pulled on it gently until the robe came open. Nyssa sucked in a breath of air as Sara's bare breasts came into view. Sara's cocky expression returned as she placed that hand on her hip.

"I have a feeling both of us will enjoy this reward. Don't you agree, Nyssa?"

She did. Her father abhorred weakness, and in a way Sara _was_ her weakness, but Nyssa never felt that was true. Sara was her strength and despite only knowing her for six months, she loved the woman dearly. Sara was her beloved. Nyssa dropped her bo stick as she placed one hand on Sara's waist while the other hand cupped Sara's face. Sara was right, she was going to enjoy this very much.

As she kissed Sara deeply, she gently Sara pushed down on the mat until her body covering Sara's. This was her private practice room and no one was going to interrupt them. Nyssa was thankful for such privacy because she wanted to take her time with Sara. She wanted to show Sara how much she loved her and love was an unknown emotion within Nanda Parbat.

Nyssa sat up, straddling Sara's waist as she looked down at Sara to take in her fill. Sara's blonde hair fanned out, framing her face beautifully, and Nyssa wanted to bury her face between Sara's breasts. She tweaked Sara's hard nipple and smiled when Sara let out a gasp. Nyssa shifted herself down Sara's body until she was in direct line with Sara's breasts. She let out a soft breath before angling her mouth to take Sara's nipple into her mouth. Nyssa flicked her tongue against it then teasing it with her teeth.

Sara pressed her palms against Nyssa's back, pulling her in tighter. Nyssa gave Sara a particular hard suck as she used her hands to open up Sara's robe completely. A quick feel revealed that Sara wasn't wearing any underwear either which meant she meant to come here for this purpose. Nyssa was filled with love for this woman even more so.

Nyssa sat up to pull off her shirt before grinning down at Sara. "I don't know where I want to start off."

"I do." Suddenly, Nyssa found herself on her back and Sara curled against her body. "I'm going to fuck you with my fingers while you fuck me that way."

Nyssa liked that idea. Just as she was about to take off her fingerless leather gloves, Sara placed her hand on top of hers to stop her. Nyssa raised her eyebrow. "Something the matter?"

"Keep them. I want you to fuck with them on."

She could do that. Nyssa rolled onto her side as she shoved down her pants, kicking them away. She bent her leg to allow Sara access to her pussy before sinking her own fingers inside Sara. Sara's pussy was warm and wet and Nyssa took in a deep breath to take in the scent of Sara's arousal.

That was when Sara slipped her own fingers into Nyssa's pussy, first just the one before she slipped in another. Nyssa closed the small distance between them to kiss Sara as she licked into Sara's mouth. She concentrated on fucking her fingers into Sara, wanting to see Sara come undone. Sara exploded into her life only a mere six months ago and Nyssa wanted to use all of her considerable power for Sara.

Even in this, Sara was a strong woman, because Sara returned as much as Nyssa gave. Sara didn't submit under Nyssa's kiss but brought the fire. Sara fucked her with her talented fingers, something she only learned as recently as she had learned how to fight and kill. While her two fingers slid in and out of Nyssa, Sara made her certain to play with Nyssa's clit.

When she heard Sara's labored breaths, she knew Sara was close and Nyssa strove to make Sara come first. Sara must have had the same idea because Nyssa moaned when Sara fucked her even harder. As Sara sucked on her tongue, she twisted her fingers inside Nyssa. It was all too much and she clenched around Sara's fingers as she came. However, she wasn't going to leave Sara wanting. Nyssa curled her fingers inside of Sara as she rubbed Sara's clit. Sara moaned her pleasure against Nyssa's lips as she came.

Nyssa slipped her fingers out of Sara and curled her arm around Sara as she tangled her legs with Sara's. Sara laughed as she snuggled against Nyssa, resting her hand against the small of Nyssa's back.

"I love training with you, Nyssa. I feel like I can just be myself around you."

"I'm pleased. I feel the exact same way." Nyssa had millions of responsibilities as the Heir to the Demon that she needed to attend to, but right now, in this moment, she was simply Nyssa with her beloved. It was perfect.


End file.
